February 5
1920 Buffalo Courier- Orioles Come To Grief At Syracuse Champions, Minus Two Stars, Bow To All-Syracuse, 25-12 In the most thrilling and spectacular basketball game ever witnessed in Syracuse, the crack All-Syracuse five won a 25 to 12 triumph over the Buffalo Orioles, world’s champions, last night on the State Armory court. A crowd that numbered 3,583 persons, the largest assemblage that has ever seen a court contest in Syracuse, packed and jammed the armory enclosure to the doors. Eddie Miller, who started at left guard and later was shifted to center to oppose Jim Tormey, starred for the Buffalonians, scoring nine of their twelve points. Miller caged each of the visitors’ three field baskets and added three points from the foul line. McAlary, a substitute, accounted for the other three points. The Buffalo five was handicapped by the absence of George Schell and Harry Miller, two of their stars. Each team has now won one game in the series for the state championship. The third and deciding game will be played at a time and place to be agreed upon by the respective managers. SYRACUSE: Rafter, lf (4-0-8), Martin, rf (1-0-2), Tormey, c (1-0-2), Crisp, lg (2-7-11), Casey, rg (1-0-2) TOTALS (9-7-25). ORIOLES: H. Miller, rg (0-0-0), E. Miller lg (3-3-9), Knapp, c (0-0-0), Rhode, rf (0-0-0), Post, lf (0-0-0), McAlary (1-1-3) TOTALS (4-4-12). Score at half time: All-Syracuse 14, Orioles 6. Referee- Dr. Paul Steinberg, Syracuse. Umpire- Bradley, Buffalo. Timer- Dorsey. Scorer- Nolan. Syracuse Herald- All-Syracuse Triumphs Over Buffalo Five Record Crowd Sees Local Athletes Win 25 To 12 At Armory Court; Visitors Outplayed; Each Team Now Has One Victory To Its Credit- Rafter Stars Before one of the largest crowds that ever witnessed a basketball game in this city the All-Syracuse court tossers defeated the famous Orioles of Buffalo by a score of 25 to 12, in a sensational contest last night on the State Armory court. More than 3,500 persons watched the teams battle for supremacy. It was the second tilt of a three-game series to decide the amateur court championship of New York State. Each team has won a victory to their credit and it will be necessary to play a third. The managers of the teams will hold a conference in a few days when the date and the site of the third game will be decided. Syracuse took the lead shortly after the first few minutes of play which they held throughout the remainder of the game. At the end of the first half the score was 14 to 6 in favor of the local court tossers. Syracuse played a close guarding game and the visitors were forced to try for baskets from difficult angles. Billy Rafter, former Syracuse University star athlete, played a splendid game for the winners, and completely outplayed E. Miller. Rafter dropped the ball into the net four times for a total of eight points. He was the first player to register a field goal. Syracuse broke into the scoring column first when Referee Steinberg called a foul. Crisp added another point by caging a throw from the foul line mark. Three baskets in rapid time by Rafter, Casey and Crisp, gave the locals a commanding lead which the visitors were unable to overcome. After Syracuse had a good advantage the visitors engaged in a series of arguments with Referee Steinberg which caused the game to be delayed several times. Buffalo was completely outplayed by the local court tossers and they received the fairest kind of treatment in the game here. Eddie Miller, who shot fouls for the visitors, showed unusual skill during the first period of the game, but in the final period he did not seem to know where the basket was located. Crisp displayed good form throwing fouls, missing two in seven attempts. Buffalo appeared to baffle the Syracusans with their pass work in the first half, but this was soon broken up. The summary: ALL- SYRACUSE: Rafter, lf (4-0-8), Martin, rf (1-0-2), Tormey, c (1-0-2), Crisp, lg (2-7-11), Casey, rg (1-0-2) TOTALS (9-7-23). ORIOLES: Post, lf (0-0-0), Rhode, rf (0-0-0), Knapp, c (0-0-0), E. Miller lg (3-3-9), McAlary (1-1-3) TOTALS (4-4-12). Score at half time: All-Syracuse 14, Orioles 6. Referee- Dr. Paul Steinberg, Syracuse. Umpire- Bradley, Manlius. Timer- Dorsey. Scorer- Nolan. Time of halves- 20 minutes. Syracuse Journal- 3,000 Persons See Local Five Beat Orioles All-Syracuse And Buffalo Teams Have Each Won One Game All-Syracuse won from the Buffalo Orioles at the armory last night by the score of 25 to 12, making the series for the state championship even with each team holding a victory and defeat to its credit. The locals dropped the opening tilt at Buffalo a week ago by the score of 23 to 17. Three thousand spectators saw All-Syracuse administer the first beating which the Buffalo quintet has been handed this winter. The game was hard fought all the way and players on both sides repeatedly won rounds of applause as they executed some difficult shot from the field or broke up fast team play. Eddie Mille and Knapp were the stars for the Orioles. Miller caged two goals from field and contributed three points from the foul line although he missed five other attempts. Knapp alternated with him at center and guard, starting in the first half at the pivot position and then changing for guard in the last period. Crisp and Casey for Syracuse formed a defense which was impenetrable and time and time again the All-Syracuse guards broke up the speedy offense of the visitors. Rafter, the stocky forward, was one of the features for the locals. He outplayed the veteran Harry Miller eluding the visiting guard to cage the ball four times from scrimmage. His work was responsible to a great extent for putting Syracuse into an early lead. The summary: ALL- SYRACUSE: Rafter, lf (4-0-8), Martin, rf (1-0-2), Tormey, c (1-0-2), Crisp, lg (2-7-11), Casey, rg (1-0-2) TOTALS (9-7-23). ORIOLES: H. Miller, rg (0-0-0), E. Miller lg (3-3-9), Knapp, c (0-0-0), Rhode, rf (0-0-0), Post, lf (0-0-0), McAlary (1-1-3) TOTALS (4-4-12). Score at half time: All-Syracuse 14, Orioles 6. Referee- Dr. Paul Steinberg, Syracuse. Umpire- Bradley, Buffalo. Timer- Dorsey. Scorer- Nolan. Syracuse Post Standard- All-Syracuse Humbles Orioles, 25 To 12 Fast Local Five Wins Spectacular Battle At Armory; Record Crowd Sees World’s Champions Bow In Defeat Before Syracuse Basketeers In Second Contest For State Title In the most thrilling and spectacular basketball game ever witnessed in Syracuse the crack All-Syracuse five won a 25 to 12 triumph over the world’s champion Buffalo Oriole quintet last night on the state armory court. A crowd that numbered 3,532 persons, by far the largest that ever has seen a court contest in this city, packed the armory to the doors, watched the two topnotch aggregations battle their way through two bitterly fought periods and poured an almost continuous storm of thunderous applause across the auditorium for the gamely fighting local team. Never once did the famed Orioles lead the Syracusans, who tallied first, led 14 to 6 at the end of the first half, and maintained a substantial margin throughout the contest. The locals played their best game of the year, excelling their opponents in all departments of play. The Syracusans’ attack was next to invincible and though the Orioles fought, battered and smashed their way around the court in an effort to gain the upper hand, shooting wildly from midcourt in a last hopeless effort at the end, they found in the Syracuse defense an impregnable barrier which allowed but three goals from field during the entire contest. Eddie Miller, the veteran roving guard of the champions, who played first at left guard and then at center, and Knapp with whom he alternated were the bright shining lights for the visiting five. Crisp and Casey, the crack All-Syracuse guards, held the visiting forwards scoreless, except for one stray field goal netted late in the game by McAlary. The individual battle between Tormey and E. Miller at center was one of the features of the contest. Both played remarkable games, their battles in attack and defense keeping the crowd at high tension. Rafter completely outplayed the giant H. Miller, the diminutive local star tallying four times from the field and holding his far famed opponent scoreless. After Referee Steinberg had given the opposing centers the whistle at the start of the battle the two teams fought for five minutes before crisp dropped in a goal from the foul line, giving the locals a one point lead. A moment later he scored again by the same route and then Rafter, Casey and Crisp sent the Syracusans into a comfortable lead by caging three field baskets in rapid succession. From this point the locals enjoyed a comfortable margin until the final whistle. The Buffalonians, evidently fearing the outcome, early in the contest inaugurated a series of wordy battles with Referee Steinberg. Captain H. Miller at regular intervals halting the play to question decisions. The crowd finally became thoroughly disgusted with the tactics of the visitors, who received a very fair deal every step of the way. Toward the end of the contest the bleachers directed howls of disapproval at the invaders whose frequent time outs to argue was the cause of repeatedly holding up the game. In the shooting of fouls Manager Crisp easily excelled the famous Eddie Miller, being successful in five of seven tries while the Oriole star succeeded in dropping in but three goals in eight attempts. With the victory of the All-Syracuse five last night each team has now won one contest in the state championship series. The third and deciding game will be played at a time and date to be agreed upon by the respective managers. The summary: ALL-SYRACUSE: Rafter, lf (4-0-8), Martin, rf (1-0-2), Tormey, c (1-0-2), Crisp, lg (2-7-11), Casey, rg (1-0-2) TOTALS (9-7-25). ORIOLES: H. Miller, rg (0-0-0), E. Miller lg (3-3-9), Knapp, c (0-0-0), Rhode, rf (0-0-0), Post, lf (0-0-0), McAlary (1-1-3) TOTALS (4-4-12). Score at half time: All-Syracuse 14, Orioles 6. Referee- Dr. Paul Steinberg, Syracuse. Umpire- Bradley, Buffalo. Timer- Dorsey. Scorer- Nolan. 1947 Syracuse Herald Journal- Train Was Late, Detroit Gems Are Tired And Easy In Syracuse With reserves playing a major portion of the game the Syracuse Nationals romped to an 84 to 55 win over the Detroit Gems in a delayed and listless game before 1,500 fans at the state armory last night. John Chaney and Steve Sharkey with 20 and 18 points respectively led the Syracuse scoring parade as all of the nine players used by Ben Borgmann figured in the scoring. Detroit had played in Youngstown, O., Monday night, and storm conditions delayed their arrival in Syracuse for about two hours and the game scheduled to get under way at 9 P.M., finally started at 10:15 after one of the longest preliminary games on record in Syracuse. By the victory the Nats pulled up one full game on Toledo in the drive for third place and moved one and one-half games ahead of fifth place Tri-Cities. Toledo dropped a 44 to 42 decision to Indianapolis as the Kautsky’s ran a home winning streak to 14 games. Detroit, after a brief opening flurry gave every evidence of why it holds down the cellar position in the loop, missing easy shots for the basket and leaving Syracuse free to run in as many points as it wished. The visitors jumped into an early lead and it was not until the six-minute mark that the Nats went ahead by a 15 to 14 margin on one of Chaney’s nine baskets. Nelmark and McCahan followed with two pointers and Syracuse pulled away to take complete command. At the end of the first period the Nats held a 24 to 15 lead and at half time were ahead 41 to 28. During the third period play was somewhat slower and the stanza ended with Syracuse on top 58 to 38. The pace quickened in the last heat and Syracuse scored eight points in the final 40 seconds of the game to amass its highest point total of the season and win by a larger margin than in any previous game. Detroit violated a league a ruling which states that at least eight men must be in uniform for every game when only seven players arrived, but no one seemed to worry much over the fact once Syracuse took charge of the game. Tonight the Nats will play before a capacity house in Utica against the Utica entry in the New York State League before returning home for a game against Oshkosh tomorrow night. Every seat for the Utica game was sold last night according to word received by the Syracuse management. SYRACUSE: Chaney, f (9-2-20), Sharkey, f (9-0-18), McCahan, f (5-1-11), Dugger, f (1-0-2), Novak, c (3-1-7), Gee, c (4-4-12), Rizzo, g (1-4-6), Nelmark, g (3-0-6), Nugent, g (1-0-2) TOTALS (36-12-84). DETROIT: Meyers, f (5-1-11), O’Connor, f (5-1-11), Juntinen, f (2-0-4), Scheffer, f (1-0-2), Latter, g (3-1-7), Campbell, g (3-2-8), King, g (5-2-12) TOTALS (24-7-55). Score at half time- Syracuse 41, Detroit 28. Free throws missed- Syracuse: Rizzo, Chaney, Novak, McCahan, Dugger. Detroit: Latter 2, Meyers 2, Juntinen 2, O’Connor 2, Scheffler 3, King. Officials- Garnisch and Kenney. Utica Daily Press- Pics Entertain Syracuse Nats Tonight; 'Skins At Spa To Open 3-Game Card Idle until Saturday in league competition, Coach Hod Nestor's Utica Olympics will face their toughest game to date when they entertain the Syracuse Nationals of the National League in Steuben Park Armory here tonight. Game time will be 9:15. preceded by a preliminary at 8. Manager Sheldon Basloe's Mohawk Redskins, now only 22 percentage points ahead of the Pics in the close Western Division race of the New York State Professional Basketball League, will open their strenuous three-night league schedule in Saratoga tonight. The Skins will return to Mohawk to take on the Schenectady Comets tomorrow night, and then will journey to Cohoes to play the Mastadons there Friday night. Schenectady will come to Utica for the Pics game Saturday night. The Syracuse team which comes here tonight is now in fourth place in the National League race and is capably coached by Benny Borgmann. The Syracusans handed the Detroit Gems an 84-55 lacing in a National League game in Syracuse last night, running up their highest total in league competition. The Gems made it close for the first five minutes and only and the Nats breezed the rest of the way, with reserves doing most of the work through the second half. John Chaney, shooting better than at any time this season led the Nats with 20 points, while Steve Sharkey was close behind with 19. Tom Meyers and Conlon O'Connor netted 11 each for the outclassed Gems. It is expected that Coach Benny Borgmann of the Nats will start his regular first-string lineup of Chaney and Sharkey at forwards, Novak at center and Nelmark and Rizzo, guards. Reserves will include Bill McCahan, Jack Dugger, Bob Nugent, Chick Meehan and Johnny Gee, in tonight's game here. Coach Nestor will start his regular lineup with Jim Konstanty and Bob Dewey at forwards, Paul Anthony at center and Ted Wybernac and Frank Soscia at guards. Bob Synnott, Pete Farina, Chuck Yund, Stan Kruse and a new player, Billy Griffin, formerly of the Albany Senators, will be available as reserves. Tonight's preliminary game will find the Jan Robak Post No. 8 quintet of New York Mills taking on the undefeated Rome State School Employees Club. The State school quintet undefeated in 18 starts, presents a formidable array of Rome stars which includes Al Beers, Chick Burke, Ed Donegal, Crozier and Clinton. They will enter tonight's fray as heavy favorites having defeated the Robak quintet 35-30 on the Rome School court earlier in the season. Manager Stan Skrocki of the Robaks will start the same lineup that has racked up 22 wins this season and has won six straight. The starting whistle will find Ed Toczydlowski and Don Light in the forward slots, Frank Martyniak at center, with Bobbie Flanagan and Nick Weaver in the guard positions. In reserve the locals will have Stan Zebiak, Walt Toczydlowski, Dick Modiazewski, Harold Williams, Ray Orlowski and Chuck Sloane. The score of last night's game in Syracuse: DETROIT: Meyers, f (5-1-11), O'Connor, f (5-1-11), Juntenen, f (2-0-4), Sheffler, f (1-0-2), Latter, c (3-1-7), Campbell, g (3-2-8), King, g (5-2-12) TOTALS (24-7-55). SYRACUSE: Chaney, f (9-2-20), Sharkey, f (9-0-18), McCahan, f (5-1-11), Dugger, f (1-0-2), Novak, c (3-1-7), Gee, c (4-4-12), Rizzo, g (1-4-6), Nelmark, g (3-2-8), Nugent, g (1-0-2) TOTALS (34-12-84). Score at halftime: Syracuse 41, Detroit 28. Free throws missed: Syracuse- Rizzo, Chaney, Novak 2, McCahan, Dugger. Detroit-Latter 2, Meyers 2, Juntenen 2, O'Connor 2, Scheffler 3, King. 1955 Syracuse Herald Journal- Nats Move To Rochester For Action Syracuse Humbled On Boston Floor The Philadelphia Warriors, battling to climb out of the Eastern Division cellar of the National Basketball Association, play host to the Fort Wayne Pistons today. The Warriors, only 1½ games back of slumping New York, routed Rochester, 109-101, last night as Neil Johnston scored 45 points to set a new Convention Hall (Philadelphia) scoring mark. Johnston eclipsed the old mark of 43 set by Boston’s Bill Sharman in 1952, as he clicked for 15 of 23 field goals attempts and 15 free throws. Philadelphia scored 30 points in the third period and 30 again in the final to win going away. The Boston Celtics moved into first place in the Eastern Division by upending the Syracuse Nationals, 114-88, before a crowd of 10,274 in Boston. Ed Macauley scored 25 points to lead all scorers. The victory boosted Boston one full game in front of Syracuse. The New York Knickerbockers meet the Celtics in New York, the Nationals are in the lair of the Rochester Royals, and the Minneapolis Lakers and the Milwaukee Hawks meet in Waterloo, Iowa in tonight’s games. SYRACUSE: King (4-0-8), Schayes (3-8-14), Kenville (10-1-21), Rocha (7-7-21), Tucker (2-3-7), Lloyd (1-2-4), Seymour (3-2-8), Kerr (0-1-1), Farley (1-2-4) TOTALS (32-25-88). BOSTON: Morrison (3-1-7), Barksdale (8-3-19), Nichols (6-1-13), Macauley (9-7-25), Brannum (4-0-8), Sharman (7-1-15), Cousy (5-7-17), Palazzi (2-0-4) TOTALS (45-22-114). Score at halftime- Boston 56, Syracuse 39. 1958 Binghamton Press- Yardley's 52 Makes 2,000-Mark Possible Bald, wiry George Yardley and chunky, handsome Cliff Hagan have written two more scoring records into the point-happy National Basketball Association's book of facts. Yardley, well on his way to the NBA scoring championship, scored a season's high of 52 points last night as he led the Detroit Pistons to an 118-113 victory over the Syracuse Nationals at Detroit's Olympia Stadium. Hagan's name goes in the space reserved for the fellow scoring the most points in one quarter of play. He had 26 in the fourth period at New York Madison Square Garden, where the New York Knickerbockers whipped Hagan and the St. Louis Hawks, 120-116, after Boston had spurted to beat Cincinnati, 107-87. Just to point up the way these pro point-makers are going at it this season, the Knicks' total of 120 marked the thirty-sixth consecutive game in which they have scored 100 or more points. The old record was 12 games in a row at a 100-points or more clip. Yardley's performance, during which he also grabbed 20 rebounds, came after Philadelphia's Warriors had opened a doubleheader at Detroit with a 107-103 victory over the Minneapolis Lakers. Long George hit 18 of 31 field goal s and 16 straight free throws. Both Yardley and Bob Pettit of St. Louis had scored 51 points in a single game earlier in the season. With a little luck Yardley can become the first player to score 2,000 points in a single season. If he betters his game average of 27.2 by a little more than two points in the remaining games Yardley can reach the 2,000 point circle. And even if he misses that figure, he is almost certain to top the previous season record of 1,849 set by Bob Pettit of the St. Louis Hawks in 1955-56. The all-time NBA record is 63 points by Philadelphia's Joe Fulks against now-defunct Indianapolis in 1949. SYRACUSE: Harrison (1-0-2), Schayes (7-7-21), Costello (7-3-17), Hopkins (3-0-6), Kerr (5-3-13), Conlin (10-4-24), Bianchi (7-3-17), Palazzi (6-0-12) Lloyd (0-1-1) TOTALS (46-21-113). DETROIT: Holup (0-0-0), Gallatin (1-0-2), Yardley (18-16-52), McGuire (2-5-9), Jordon (7-3-17), Shue (9-7-25), Dukes (5-3-13) TOTALS (42-34-118). Category:1919-20 Category:1946-47 Category:1954-55 Category:1957-58 Category:All-Syracuse Category:Nationals Category:Bianchi Category:Borgmann Category:Casey Category:Chaney Category:Conlin Category:Corley Category:Costello Category:Crisp Category:Dugger Category:Farley Category:Gee Category:Harrison Category:Holup Category:Hopkins Category:Kenville Category:Kerr Category:King Category:Konstanty Category:Kruse Category:Lloyd Category:Martin Category:Masino Category:McCahan Category:Meehan Category:Nelmark Category:Novak Category:Nugent Category:Palazzi Category:Rafter Category:Rizzo Category:Rocha Category:Schayes Category:Seymour Category:Sharkey Category:Synnott Category:Tormey Category:Tucker Category:Yardley